Father-Figure
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna may at some point wished for a father but now, he doesn't need one. If he survive without one before, then he'll survive without one now. Sequel Up And preview of chapter one!
1. Chapter 1

_It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons. _

_~Johann Schiller_

* * *

Tsuna wanted many things like other children of his age, the age of seven. But there's only one thing he kept wishing; someone he'd call "Otou-san".

"Nee, Okaa-san, what's an_ Otou-san_?" two big honey orbs stared at the female in front of him, showing the image of innocence.

The woman, his mother probably, looked shocked at the question but smiled nonetheless, answering, "Otou-san is someone who takes care and protects us from harm._ He's always there for us_."

The woman cracked at the last word. She didn't think it was fitting for her husband but told the child.

The said child blinked confused. Then, tilted his head, "Then, _Tsu-chan doesn't have one_?"

His mother balanced out at his question and flinched, not visible to the child, at how true yet wrong the statement was.

"Of course, you have, Tsu-chan!" she tried to smile but anyone could see it was fake.

Especially a child with hyper intuition.

'Tsu-chan' took noticed of how the smile was weird but said nothing. He was more curious of this so called _Otou-san_.

"But Okaa-san you said this Otou-san was _always there_ for us but _no one's_ here!"

The mother really flinched visibly and paled at the words. It seemed like she never expected those kind of words to be said by her son.

"I-" she tried to voiced out but no disagreement came to her. It was true he should be here, not work every time. He should have seen their child grew, not seen the whole world. He should have care to call, not call only with the message of disappointment.

"Then, then!" the woman broke out from her trace and looked at the bouncy boy in front of her. "I wished I have an _Otou-san _always there for us!"

**A simple wish yet it broke the mother's heart for her only child didn't know his real father and only thought of him as a stranger.**

* * *

"Haha, look at Dame-Tsuna's father!" a boy around eight said pointing at blonde man wearing construction uniform with a goofy smile. "So goofy and dame!"

'Dame-Tsuna' just looked down, not embarrassment but sadness. He didn't like it. The stranger came to his _Otou-san's_ place again. And his classmates thought the_ stranger_ was his father.

But that wasn't true. His Otou-san's like what his mother said. He just knew it!

_'Someone who takes care and protects us from harm. He's always there for us and many more good qualities!'_ he thought, smiling determinedly at coincidentally the stranger's face. _'That's Tsu-chan's father and even if he's a dame like Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan will love him for being there always!'_

Even if the boy was being teased and insulted, he wouldn't stop thinking he had a real father than the weird blonde stranger that always took his father's place.

* * *

"Tsu-chan, did anything happened today?" Nana asked her child optimistically. It had days since her son turned nine and it worried her at how silent the boy became at his age.

She really didn't like how his son had always came home with bruises and cuts. She was even close to calling the principal of her son's school but her son told her not to with a bright and kind smile.

_'That smile,'_ Nana thought blissfully. _'That's what keep me from being angry but..'_

She stared at the dull face of her once bright son and cried silent tears,_ 'It pains and frustrate me to find that smile gone.'_

"Okaa-san," her son asked quiet as the wind, making the woman even sadder than before.

She faked a smiled and she knew her son knew it was fake from the start, "Yes?"

Tsuna stared at her mother and sighed. He couldn't bother her mother. He didn't want to be a bother.

"Nothing."

He went to his upstairs to his room, not noticing the look of sadness and guilt he left behind.

He took interest in the ceiling and just glanced at it in daze.

It's been days since he found out that the stranger was actually his real father and it just made him sick. The father he thought that would always be there for him and his mother, that would protect them and take care of them was just a lie.

He hated it. He couldn't accept it.

He knew what that man had done to his mother, how his mother always cries for the other, always got hurt in hoping to be together and just how the man left for work.

He might be young and a dame but he knew that work wasn't more important than the family!

Tsuna gripped onto his hair and cried silently.

He really wanted an _Otou-san _before.

...

...

But now, he didn't need one. If he could survive without one before then he'll survive without one in the future.

* * *

_It's been years and Tsuna had really survive and he was happy as well as his mother. His life was normal...well, not exactly._

_"You are chosen to be the Mafia Boss by your father."_

_"I don't have a father."_

_..._

_"Of course, you have."_

_"Reborn, I long forgotten I even have and needed a father."_

* * *

**The End...?**


	2. Important!

_**Black-chan:** I'm thinking of making this a series if you guys are interested. I'll be having a poll or you can review or you can PM me. Here a preview:_

It was suffocating. Thoughts of his father haunted him. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to feel nothing to that man. He wanted to forget that man. The feeling of longing for a father even if it's the likes of him. He didn't want it he want it gone so he could smile for his mother for real. So he could be happy. So he didn't feel the envy of seeing other kids with their father.

It wasn't fair. Why? Why don't he come back even once in a while? Why's work so much important to him than family?

"I would give anything to forget that man," he whispered in the dark, not noticing the black flames coming from him nor feeling the pain that runs to his body as the orange flames fought the black flames. "Even sell myself to a demon."

He then grasped and clenched his shirt as a fire burned out. He stared at his hand in astonishment.

But before he could voice out his thoughts, a dark fog surrounded him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, potential acknowledge."

He turned around and met the demon that changed his life.

"Who are you?"

Single word, huge impact.

"Bermuda."

* * *

Glare.

"What are you doing?"

Roll eyes.

"Saving you, duh."

Laughs.

"What can you do, Dame-Tsuna?"

Smirk.

"Sorry, but that's not my name. It's Nobody."

* * *

"Stop! Are you crazy?!"

Laugh.

"It doesn't matter. The god of baseball -"

Growl. Bang.

"I don't give a damn about that! What about your father?"

* * *

"So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, Vongola?"

Glares.

"I'm not going to be involved in Mafia, Owl."

Smirks. Moves closer.

"Aren't you already involved because of this?"

* * *

"Why do you hide your true self, herbivore?"

Fake. Empty. Implied.

"What do you mean?"

Growl. Attack.

"You may fool others but not me. What's your real identity?"

* * *

Eyes never leaving, only a frown in the other's face.

"Are you really Dame-Tsuna?"

A calm before the storm.

"No, I'm just a Nobody."

Bang.

* * *

"Hey, Nobody, are you okay?"

Smile. Real. Warm.

"Of course, I am, Hikari."

Pout. Cute. Innocent.

"Stop calling me that! Or else I'll call you Yami!"

Laugh. Mess hair.

"Sure, whatever you want, Tsuna."

* * *

Eyes narrowing, frown narrowing.

"Who are you?"

Lifeless, dull, nothingness, darkness, grim, empty.

"The Devil's Puppet."

* * *

_**Black-chan:** So what do you guys think? Series or not?_


	3. Sequel Up

_**Black-chan:** 16 votes in yes soooo I wrote the sequel and updated it. It's called "__The Prophecy" and here's a little preview of chapter one:_

_**Summary:** Reborn watched his new student and couldn't feel but be infatuated by his student's action. It was time to burn those useless documents about his student. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than he seems. And he's going to find out all of the mystery of his student!_

* * *

_He had blood stained through his body, especially his hands. He looked down on his preys without mercury nor warmth. He was only a pawn to be used._

_He was the Devil's Puppet._

* * *

Reborn sighed heavily as he heard a shout coming from the brunette but didn't miss the word 'really' in the sentence.

_'I guess I'm still going to keep that record after all,'_ the hitman thought as he watched grimly how his student seemed to mumble something after falling and the silent conversation of the mother and her son. _'There may be stuff that is true in it.'_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short was down-right nervous. Whoever was watching was either not that good at hiding it or his intuition's acting up which didn't matter much since that wasn't his problem.

* * *

He continued to watch the other hurriedly ran to class and found his mouth curved up slightly. He didn't mind if there was another who saw the interesting herbivore since he found it to be nothing threatening.

_'So the herbivore's not actually a herbivore, huh?'_

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were best friends and were famous in Nami-chuu. Though, it did make other students wondered why they were friends with Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

"An arcobaleno's in town, huh?" he slightly turned grim and his eyes changed from honey doe-like color to piercing orange. "This is bad and scary. _They_ might, no they will get the news of this and..."

* * *

A tall boy with a strange hairstyle that seemed to be a shape of pineapple chuckled slightly, his heterochromic eyes glowing in the dark. "Yes, but only for now that a certain arcobaleno's in town."

* * *

A silver-haired teen stepped out of the plane and stared at the sky. His eyes shown dullness and grim yet determination countered them all.

* * *

A tall black-haired figure practiced with a bat in the rain. Sweats all over his boby yet he paid no heed to them.


End file.
